The present invention generally pertains to systems and method for singulating a batch of non-oriented items. Conventionally, after manufacturing items in bulk, the bulk or batch of items may need to be counted and/or packaged. Typically, a batch of items is dumped into a loading bin of an item transfer system. The dumped items are distributed in random orders and positions within the loading bin, thus giving the term “non-oriented items”. In order to efficiently count/package the non-oriented items, the item transfer system should singulate the non-oriented items, that is, place the items in single file order. An example conventional item transfer system will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1A-B.
FIGS. 1A-B are top views of a conventional item transfer system 100.
As shown in FIG. 1A, conventional item transfer system 100 includes a feeding area 102, a conveyor 104 and a detector 106. Feeding area 102 includes a loading bin 108 and a tapered chute 110. Conveyor 104 includes a side 112, a side 114, an end 116, an end 118, a rail 120, a rail 122 and a conveying surface 124.
Chute 110 is disposed between loading bin 108 and end 116. A batching bin 126 is disposed between end 118 and detector 106. Rail 120 is disposed above conveying surface 124 and a distance d1 from side 112. Rail 122 is disposed above conveying surface 124 and a distance d2 from side 114. Rail 122 is separated from rail 120 by a width w1. Conveying surface 124 has a width w2 between side 112 and side 114.
Feeding area 102 feeds a plurality of non-oriented items 128 to conveyor 104. Conveyor 104 conveys plurality of non-oriented items 128 from feeding area 102 to batching bin 126. Detector 106 detects plurality of non-oriented items 128 as disposed in batching bin 126.
In operation, plurality of non-oriented items 128 are dumped into loading bin 108. As loading bin 108 fills up, a portion of plurality of non-oriented items 128 slide/tumble/roll down tapered chute 110 onto conveying surface 124 of conveyor 104. For purposes of discussion, presume that conveyor 104 is a conveyor belt system operating so as to move conveying surface 124 in a direction from end 116 toward end 118 (as indicated by an arrow 139).
Once on conveying surface 124, an item will convey toward end 118 and then fall into batching bin 126. Batching bin 126 then holds deposited items 138. Detector 106 is positioned so as to count the items that fall offend 118 into batching bin 126.
Width w1 between rail 120 and rail 122 permits only a single item to pass therebetween. For example, items 130, 132 and 134 each pass between rail 120 and rail 122 in a single file, i.e., they are singulated. In this manner, the non-oriented items may be singulated before they are deposited into batching bin 126. This singulation assists detector 106 to count the items.
In some cases, it may be useful to orient plurality of non-oriented items 128 before they are deposited into batching bin 126. For example, batching bin 126 may be able receive and stack items, provided the items are delivered in a predetermined manner. To orient plurality of non-oriented items 128 before they are deposited into batching bin 126, width w1 between rail 120 and rail 122 may be adjusted. This will be described with reference to FIG. 1B.
FIG. 1B illustrates a state of conventional item transfer system 100 wherein rail 120 and rail 122 have been adjusted to reduce the space therebetween.
For purposes of discussion, presume that each of non-oriented items 128 has a width, height and length. Further, presume that as shown in FIG. 1B, width w1 between rail 120 and rail 122 has been adjusted to the smaller of the width, height and length of on item. In this manner, each non-oriented item will not only be singulated as it conveys across conveyor 104, each non-oriented item should be oriented in a predetermined manner.
A problem with conventional item transfer system 100 is clogging or jamming. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, a portion of plurality of non-oriented items 128 may be located in an area 144, the area before entry into the passageway bounded by rail 120 and rail 122. There is a likelihood that an item may be oriented such that it cannot fit between rail 120 and rail 122. In such case, the item may block the passage way bounded by rail 120 and rail 122, thus preventing other items from entering.
If item transfer system 100 becomes clogged/jammed with items, the clog must be cleared, for example manually by a user, before the system may continue to fill batching bin 126. Such clogs drastically reduce efficiency of item transfer system 100. Of course the shape of rails 120 and 122 may be designed to minimize clogging for a particular shape/size of item to be conveyed. However, if a batch of differently shaped/sized items is then used, then it is then more likely that the clogging will occur. Furthermore, as the speed of conveyor surface increases, the likelihood of item transfer system 100 becoming clogged/jammed increases.
Another problem with conventional item transfer system 100 is that the items may not be separated. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, some non-oriented items 128 may be located in an area 144, the width between rails 120 and 122 is much smaller in order to more precisely singulate items 140, 142, 146, 148 and 150. However, nothing in conventional item transfer system 100 ensures separation of the items, that is, a space between successive items in the direction of arrow 139. In this example, items 146, 148 and 150 are not separated. As a result, detector 106 may incorrectly count the combination of items 146, 148 and 150 as a single item.
What is needed is a system and method that singulates, and separates, non-oriented items without clogging and that is item shape/size independent.